Running
by Baby-B-Doggie-ear-lover911-5
Summary: Kagome and Sango were running from the man who used to beat them and now wants to kill them, if they want to survive they and their new friends will have to stand up and prove how strong they can be.
1. Chapter 1

"**Running"**

**Chapter 1**

A young woman with long raven hair woke to the sound of her blaring alarm clock. She blinked blearily and looked over to see it was time for school. She groaned at the red numbers mocking her. As soon as she tossed the warm covers off her lithe body her sister walked in and frowned. "Come on Kags, we have to get ready."

Kagome replied with another groan and mumbled "Sango, tell mom I don't feel well." Sango looked at her sister like she was crazy. "Kaggy, I know you hate the idea of school but really, it's a new start and we get a chance to start over, okay? So give it a shot sis." She chided as she opened up the blinds, letting in the warm morning sun to kiss her tired sisters face.

"I know but we always seem to be found and then we have to move again, I don't want to get close to new people only to leave and never see them again." Kagome whined, blocking the bright rays of sunshine with her long pale arms. "You know, it looks more suspicious when you don't show up, it just draws more attention to us and that isn't good." Sango replied, tossing a plain white button down shirt at Kagome. The girl glared at the shirt before she sighed.

"…Fine! I'll go. I just won't talk to anyone." She huffed. "Yeah yeah yeah. You say that now." An hour later, after many arguments, a few bruises and one missing waffle later, they were out the door. Walking down the street they heard someone yelling, so they turned to see who it was.

A young man with short messy hair woke to the sound of buzzing from his alarm clock. He got up groggily and stumbled his way to the shower. After a few minutes he was rinsed and refreshed, he went to check on his silver haired roommate. "Inuyasha?" He called; when he entered he realized he wasn't awake yet. 'Idiot.' He decided he needed some entertainment before school.

Miroku went to the kitchen and got honey and whipped cream, and then he got a feather pillow of the couch. He returned to Inuyashas room and put the honey on the half demons arms, legs, and torso, and the whipped cream on his face like a beard. When he was pleased with his work he ripped the end of the pillow off and started spreading handfuls over the areas covered in honey. When that was finished he took a couple pictures, then took an extra feather and started to tickle the puppy ear on the top of his friends head.

The hanyo woke with a start as he felt something slip from the tip of his ear to the sensitive pink inside. As he looked around he saw his friend and roommate standing over him, his face red from holding back his laughter. The half demon gave a questioning look before asking. "What the fuck is so funny?" Miroku, not able to hold back his amusement anymore, fell to the floor, clutching his sides as he laughed out, "It's time for school and you weren't awake so… I got creative."

The hanyo was instantly worried and used his demon speed to get to the bathroom, unknowingly leaving a trail of feathers in his haste. As he gazed at himself in the mirror his golden eyes widened in horror, he had whipped cream dripping in globs off his chin and onto the marble counter top, there was honey coating his arms, legs, and chest and that was covered in feathers, in his opinion he looked like a giant goose foaming at the beak. After a second his eyes narrowed and he crept out of the bathroom and towards Miroku, who was backing away from his friend. Miroku knew he should be frightened but the sight of the hanyo just made him want to laugh. The hanyo just growled at his friend and said one word. "Run."

As Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and got dressed Miroku was nursing a large bruise that was conveniently place over his left eye. After they ate a hearty meal and argued about who got to drive, they finally decided on taking Inu's red convertible dodge challenger and left. "Hey, Yash, let's stop and get some coffee." Miroku suggested as they pulled up to a red light. "No." The silver haired demon stated firmly, annoyed with his friend. Miroku scowled, "Why not? I want some coffee before we get to school." "To damn bad." Inuyasha grumbled as he stepped on the gas.

"I wan-" Inuyasha screeched to a halt and glared at the man beside him. "If you want your coffee so damn much get the fuck out and get it." His voice was low and deadly. Miroku looked at his friend wearily. "Go get your fucking coffee!" the irritated half demon growled. "…okay…" the black haired male opened the passenger door and stepped out. No sooner had he closed the door did the car speed off, leaving him stranded there on the sidewalk.

"FUCK!" He yelled as he watched the red convertible drive out of his sight. "I guess I'm walking." He mumbled and began trudging after the car. After about 10 minutes of walking Miroku spotted two girls about his age walking up ahead. Upon closed inspection he realized that they were wearing the green and white uniforms the girls from his school wore, so he decided to be a gentleman and escort them to school.

Kagome and Sango turned just in time to see a figure in the distance waving at them. "Um… you see that, right?" Kagome murmured, squinting at the shadowed figure approaching them. Sango raised an eyebrow and grabbed her sister's elbow. "Nope. Let's go." She pulled Kagome along behind her. "…okay then."

Awkward silence

"Ladies, ladies!" A male voice called after them. "Keep walking." Sango ordered, quickening their pace. "Just wait up for a moment, won't you?" he yelled. "I go to Shikon High too!"

Awkward silence

"Sango?" Kagome asked, pulling at her sister's arm, forcing her to stop. "Sis, he goes to the same school as us and he seems nice w-." "Kags, how many times do I have to tell you, not to trust strangers?" Sango snipped at her sister. At this time the boy had caught up to them. "Ladies," he gasped out "I apologize for giving you a fright, I just wanted to see if you would like to be escorted to school?" he smiled dashingly at the girls in front of him. Then it clicked. "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Miroku. How do you do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**(A/N: And once again I would like to thank my co-author Skellington Zero.)**

"Where the hell is that horny bastard?" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he drove down the street. Keeping at a steady 10mph, he thought, 'the idiot didn't get lost did he?'

As soon as he rounded the corner, he spotted his friend conversing with two young girls. He didn't know who these girls were, but the petite one with hip length blue/black hair caught his attention immediately. He saw Miroku's hand start inching toward the tiny beauties backside and for some unknown reason it angered him to no end. He pulled over and honked to horn and with a satisfied smirk watched as Miroku's hand dropped back to his side.

'Shit!' Miroku dropped his hand and spun around to see Inuyasha stepping out of his car to lean against the hood. "You two going to Shikon?" the half-demon asked. "Yes…why?" Sango replied skeptically. "Just gunna see if you wanted a ride since I'm going there too." He informed. Sango eyed him carefully. "No thanks we're fine. Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha just chuckled and said "You do know its five more miles and its 7:30am right? You know the bell rings at 8am. If you don't get a ride you'll be late."

Miroku saw the girls stop and then he walked over to Inuyasha. "What the fuck man I was working them!" the hanyou shot his friend a glare. "Working them? You were going to molest them then get you would have got your ass kicked by another girl!" Miroku just gave his a hard look before flipping him off then turning back to watch the girls.

Suddenly the girl named Kagome started to pout and Yash couldn't help but think it was cute. Then he started to get worried, 'what if they say no?' but as he watched the expressions fly across her face he sees her eyes light up, then she squeals. "Thank you Sango!" With that the brunette turned to the guys and grumbles with thick sarcasm, "Thanks, we would love a ride."

As Miroku and the girls walked to the car Inuyasha took in the sight of the petite girl with her midnight black hair down to her hips. He realized she could only be 5 feet tall, she had a nice sized chest, he guessed about a C or a D, hips that could put Beyonce to shame and long legs that seemed to go on forever. As his gaze traveled back up her body, to her face, he saw that she had full pouty lips and the crystal blue of her eyes was so deep he never wanted to come up.

He looked away when he heard Miroku cough, he looked back to the girl that had caught his attention and put on his best seductive smirk and held out his hand. "Hi, my name's Inuyasha, what's yours gorgeous?" the afore mentioned girl blushed twenty shades of red before taking his hand and saying in a timid voice. "Hello, I-I'm Kagome, and this is my sister Sango." As soon as her voice reached his ears he knew he was in love, to him her voice sounded like the sweetest angel he'd ever heard, and her scent it was possibly even sweeter than her voice as the combined fragrances of pomegranate, mango, and passion fruit wafted to his strong nose.

As Sango got in the car, Kagome tried to follow after her, but Inuyasha stepped in front of her before she could, he looked at her shocked face and grinned, making sure to show his fangs. "I'd like for you to sit up front with me." She turned her head and liked in the window to her sister for help, but she was busy talking to Miroku. She sighed before looking back up to the silver haired hanyou and replying with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen and said, "thank you." As he opened the door for her.

As Inuyasha started the car Kagome couldn't help but take him in. He was about a foot taller than her, she also noticed how well defined his firm, muscular chest was through his tight white shirt. Trailing down from there she could see his rock hard abs that made her drool. Her eyes traveled back up his body to study his face. He had the brightest pair of gold eyes that instantly put the most beautiful sunset to shame, the beauty of them made her gasp. At that moment something on top of his head of shimmering silver hair she saw them, the most adorable pair of puppy ears with soft down like fur. The only thought that went through her mind at that moment was how bad she wanted to pet them.

Unfortunately her examination stopped when that object of her desires cleared his throat and gave her a knowing smirk. Inuyasha knew Kagome was checking him out, but what came as a complete surprise was the smell of her arousle. As he turned to look at her he saw her looking at his abs and got a wicked idea is his mind. When they stopped at a red light a few blocks away he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "If you like what you see I can give you an up close and personal look today after school." Inuyasha held his smirk in place as she mimicked a fish before she stammered out. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, I was…just…umm…sorry." Before turning her head and keeping her sapphire eyes trained on the trees flying past the window, while trying to fight down her blush.

**(A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in so long but I had to order a new power supply for my computer, but finally got it and put it in so should be updating on a regular basis from now on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

As Miroku and Sango sat in the back watching their friends they turned to each other with knowing looks. Miroku leaned in close to Sango so he could whisper in her ear, "I do believe my friend is quite taken with your sister." Sango leaned away from him and glared before replying "I think you're right, that's weird Kagome is usually very withdrawn and hardly talks to anyone other than me." As Sango finished her assessment she thought she felt something brush against her rear end. Chalking it up to her imagination, she went back to her thoughts of her sister's weird behavior.

After a few minutes she felt it again so she looked down. What she saw made her furious, Miroku's hand was half way under her skirt and trying to work its way into her panties. "AHHHHHHHHHH! YOU FUCKING PERVE!" after that the sound of a slap resonated through the car.

Inuyasha looked back and blew out a sigh at the red faced Sango and the knocked out leach. As he turned back to the road he caught a side glance of Kagome. She was sitting as straight as a board with sweat glistening on her forehead. He instantly pulled over and rushed to the passenger side to figure out what was wrong. As soon as he got the door open he was hit with the scent of fear and tears. Worried, Inuyasha gently pulled her from the car, that's when she started to shake and scream. Inuyasha then turned worried eyes to Sango and asked "What's wrong with her?"

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

As I turned around to tell Sango what Inuyasha had said to me I noticed Miroku's hand was sliding into Sangos skirt, I started having a flashback to five years ago….

***flashback***

I heard my door open and saw me and Sangos step-father, Naraku walk in. He checked to see if Sango was asleep then came over to me. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep again so he wouldn't beat me. I heard the door close so I assumed he left. I opened my eyes and saw him standing over me. He looked down at me with a look that instantly told me I was in danger; it was different than the looks he gave when he beat us.

No, that look was full of malice, his gaze now was much worse; all you could see in his eyes was plain, dark lust. He reached down and pulled the covers off of me. I started to cry saying "please…stop….." I kept whimpering and trying to push his hands away, that's when he stopped, I thought he was done and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he continued his assault with vigor, he ripped my shirt down the middle and was pulling down my shorts. That's when I started kicking trying to get him away from me.

As I land a kick to his stomach he got pissed and slapped me across the face. Apparently the slap woke up Sango because she ran over screaming and jumped on his back and started to bashing the jewelry box against his head. Soon after that our mother ran in. She ran and pulled Sango off, and then she and Sango started yelling about something, after that mom looked at me. I saw her face pale as she turned back to Sango and said something else. Sango nodded then ran to me. Sango pulled my shaking form off the bed, and then grabbed our cell phone.

We ran to the bathroom down the hall and locked the door once we were inside. At some point our mother started screaming at Naraku telling him to leave. When he refused we heard stuff being smashed against the wall. That's when Sango dialed a number and started talking to someone. When everything was quiet Sango went out to see what was going on, when she came back smiling I could only look at her in confusion. She just smiled wider and helped me up and led me to the window and what we saw was Naraku, all bloodied up being placed in the back of a police car.

***end flashback***

I felt like I couldn't breathe, I felt my heart rate speed up and tears run down my face. I could hear people talking around me but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Out of nowhere I felt arms wrap around me so I started screaming, then I heard Inuyasha's worried voice before everything went black.


End file.
